A Fórmula do Amor
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: [SONGFICONESHOT] Mirella, uma garota desajeitada e típica patinha feia da oitava série tenta conquistar o coração de Shura, um rapaz tudo de bom do terceiro ano, mas ela encontra o amor em outro coração...


**A Fórmula do Amor**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, nem seus personagens, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Eu tenho o gesto exato, sei como devo andar  
Aprendi nos filmes pra um dia usar  
Um certo ar cruel de quem sabe o que quer  
Tenho tudo planejado pra te impressionar**

Mirella esperava a professora encerrar a aula de matemática. Já havia acabado todos os exercícios que a professora havia passado para serem feitos naquela última aula do ano. Nervosa, retorcia os dedos embaixo da carteira, olhando o relógio na parede e contando os minutos e os segundos para sair da sala. Era o último dia letivo do ano, as provas já haviam acabado e essa semana havia sido de aulas de encerramento do ano. Depois disso, ela nunca mais o veria. Mirella estava na oitava série, enquanto seu amado cursava o terceiro colegial. O rapaz iria se formar no colegial, prestaria vestibular e então, iria para a faculdade... enquanto ela... ainda permaneceria no colégio. Ela precisava sair da sala, ou então não o veria nunca mais! Ou melhor... até veria... afinal, ainda teria o baile de formatura... mas será que eles se encontrariam lá? Teriam tantos formandos... 120 formandos de terceiro colegial, e 160 formandos de oitava série...

- Mirella? Mirella? MIRELLA!

- Hein? Como? Quando? Onde? – despertou de seus devaneios, ajeitando os óculos fundo de garrafa sobre o nariz. Mirella não era exatamente o tipo de padrão de beleza: era desajeitada e os rapazes de oitava série e colegial zombavam da pobre garota. Além disso, usava roupas largas e não costumava se arrumar. Vaidade era exatamente o oposto dela.

- Tava com a cabeça na lua, é? – a amiga de cabelos loiros, lisos escorridos, pele perfeita, corpo magro, porte de modelo chamou a atenção da garota de cabelos castanhos, cacheados, presos em rabo de cavalo. – Já bateu o sinal, vamos!

- Ah? Ai meu Deus!!!! – pegou a mochila sobre a carteira e saiu correndo, deixando a amiga totalmente confusa.

Mirella correu o mais que pôde, alcançando as escadas, e logo então o pátio. Sempre fazia isso para poder vê-lo. Corria para o pátio, por onde todos os alunos tinham de passar para ganharem o portão e então saírem do colégio. Colocou-se em um banco, sentada, com a saia plissada ajeitada sobre as pernas muito brancas. Os olhos ansiosos buscavam por Shura. Quando o avistou, ajeitou-se mais, para que ele não percebesse que havia corrido para chegar ali a tempo de encontrá-lo. Levantou-se e seguiu calmamente contra o sentido em que ele vinha.

**L****uz de fim de tarde, meu rosto em contra-luz  
Não posso compreender, não faz nenhum efeito  
A minha aparição será que errei na mão  
As coisas são mais fáceis na televisão**

**  
**

O sol do fim da tarde batia em seu rosto, Mirella ficou admirando aquele Deus Espanhol passar por si. Andava apalermada. Aquele rapaz era perfeito... cabelos castanho-escuros, curtos e arrepiados, pele clara, olhos castanhos e olhar penetrante, magro, mas forte e com músculos definidos, alto...simplesmente o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota.

Mirella andava em direção a ele. Se sentia totalmente capaz de prender a atenção dele e encanta-lo com apenas um olhar. Porém aos olhos de todos os que passavam, inclusive Shura, ela apenas parecia uma garota normal, a patinha feia da turma, andando totalmente distraída. Não chamava a atenção, a não ser pelo fato de estar parecendo uma tonta. Ainda assim, ela continuava.

- Oi, Shura!!! – uma garota loira o chamou e o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e um carinhoso abraço.

**Mantenho o passo alguém me vê  
Nada acontece, não sei porque  
Se eu não perdi nenhum detalhe  
Onde foi que eu errei**

Ainda encontro a fórmula do amor  
Ainda encontro a fórmula do amor

Mirella não se conformou. Ela mantivera o passo, andara exatamente como tinha aprendido nos filmes e propagandas de shampoo. Ficou confusa e nem percebeu quando Camus, seu melhor amigo, que conhecera no curso de teatro e estudava com Shura a chamou.

****

**Eu tenho a pose exata pra me fotografar  
Aprendi nos livros pra um dia usar  
Um certo ar cruel, de quem sabe o que quer  
Tenho tudo ensaiado pra te conquistar**

Logo chegaria o tão esperado dia do baile de formatura. No entanto, antes disso, a turma decidiu fazer um tipo de book de todos os alunos para ser mostrado no baile e até no Orkut. Mirella lera em livros e revistas como tirar fotos esplendidas, em que poderia parecer uma daquelas modelos maravilhosas. Fez caras e bocas para se fotografar. Mas ela não era bem do tipo fotogênica. Ao contrário...

Escolheu as melhores, e mandou para os responsáveis por fazer as montagens e postou no orkut, tratando logo de bisbilhotar o perfil de Shura, para que assim deixasse um "rastro" e ele olhasse seu perfil também, e então visse as fotos que tirara. Porém... a garota era realmente azarada... o rapaz não entrara no seu perfil, pois mantivera os registros de seus visitantes desativado.

****

Eu tenho um bom papo e sei até dançar  
Não posso compreender, não faz nenhum efeito  
A minha aparição será que errei na mão  
As coisas são mais fáceis na televisão  


Enfim o grande dia do baile chegara. Mirella fizera o possível e o impossível para ficar maravilhosa e poder impressionar o espanhol. Usava um vestido vermelho, de alcinhas, na altura dos joelhos, com uma tímida fenda do lado direito. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque bem feito, a maquiagem ressaltava seus olhos verdes e deixava seus lábios delicados um pouco mais belos. Assim que pôde, foi andar com as amigas pelo salão e aproveitou para dançar. Dançava de maneira a tentar chamar a atenção de Shura.

**Eu jogo um charme, alguém me vê  
Nada acontece, não sei porque  
Se eu não perdi nenhum detalhe  
Onde foi que eu errei  
**

Em dado momento, ela percebeu o espanhol olhando em sua direção. Sorriu e continuou dançando da melhor forma que sabia, sustentando o "olhar" dele. Ela o viu se aproximar um pouco da pista e acenar em sua direção, chamando para se juntar a ele à mesa.

Mirella acenou de volta, mas então percebeu outra pessoa que respondia a Shura, já que ele se mostrou indiferente a ela. Virou-se e viu uma outra garota atrás de si, loira, alta, com um corpo maravilhoso, acenando para ele e indo em sua direção. Qual não foi sua decepção ao ver a garota beijá-lo apaixonadamente e sentar-se ao seu lado, ganhando toda a atenção e carinho dele. Pior foi perceber que era sua pior inimiga que conquistara o coração de seu amado. Não suportou vê-lo nos braços de outra e desatou a chorar, saindo correndo do salão. Nem percebeu quando passou ao lado de Camus, que preocupado a seguiu.

****

Ainda encontro a fórmula do amor  
Ainda encontro a fórmula do amor

- Mirella! Mirella!! – o rapaz francês a chamava, indo atrás dela.

- C-Camus?

- Mi...o que foi? O que aconteceu? – aproximou-se preocupado com a amiga.

- N-nada... – disse tentando segurar as lágrimas que foram mais fortes que ela e brotavam abundantemente de seus olhos.

- Mirella... me conte... o que aconteceu? – segurou terna e carinhosamente o rosto da amiga entre as mãos, ficando bem próximo a ela.

- O Shu-Shu-Shuraaaaa...

- O que tem ele? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Nã-não... ele... ele... tá namorando a Priscilaaaa... – desabou em pranto, sendo acolhida por Camus em seus braços.

- Mi...não fica assim... você sabe que esse amor era um amor platônico... você ainda vai achar alguém que te ame de verdade...

- Co-como Camus? Eu sou horrível! Uso óculos fundo de garrafa, sou desajeitada, ninguém quer um patinho feiooooo!!! – chorava ainda mais – Ninguém me ama... ninguém me queeeeeeeeeeerr!!!!!

Camus não sabia como reagir. Porém aquela garota sempre o encantara. Sempre fora a garota que ele sempre quis ter ao seu lado. E vê-la chorando por um amor não correspondido que nunca poderia vir a ser correspondido lhe doía.

- Eu te amo, Mi... eu te amo... eu te quero... aqui... do meu lado...

- Vo-você me ama...?

Ele sorriu.

- Amo.

- Ma-ma-mas eu sou um patinho feio... uso óculos fundo de garrafa, sou desajeitada...

- Não é não... olha só... você está linda hoje... e eu amo você com ou sem óculos... e se esse é o problema, basta você usar lente de contato, se achar que assim fica melhor... mas eu te garanto... eu te amo muito, com ou sem óculos, sendo patinho feio ou cisne, seja desajeitada ou não... eu amo você por quem você é... e se o Shura não enxerga a garota maravilhosa que você é... é porque ele não te merece, é porque ele é cego...

- Ca-Camus... - ela sorriu timidamente. – Obrigada...

- Não tem porque agradecer... – acariciou o rosto dela e beijou-lhe ternamente, dando um selinho carinhoso, enquanto a envolvia com seus braços.

XxxxxxxxX

GEENTE!!! Eu sei q essa oneshot foi suuuuuuuuuuuuper curta... mas eu achei q se eu desenvolvesse ela d+ não ia dar mto certo... msm pq eu ia me perder em enredo, situaçoes, e td o mais... e tbm pq eu ia pirar, pq queria postar logo... eu espero q vcs tenham gostado msm assim...

E se não gostaram, desculpe! É q eu ouvi a música " A Fórmula do Amor" do Kid Abelha e me veio essa ficzinha... q eu particularmente achei mto fofa, e a musica tbm...

Eu espero msm q tenham gostado, pq eu tive d reescrever a fic, pq a primeira versao nao tinha ficado boa e nao tinha nd a ver c/ a musica... bom... é isso, gente... me deixem reviews dizendo o q acharam... msm q seja p/ meter o pau(no bom sentido!)

Bjs

Black Scorpio no Nyx


End file.
